Secrets Are A Horribly Wonderful Thing
by DracosQueen180
Summary: Hermione seems to like her new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. Maybe a little too much... Hermione X Marcus Flint.
1. The New Teachers

Secrets are a Horribly Wonderful Thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I mean really if i owned these wonderful characters do you think I would be writing on here? I didn't think so.

Summary: Hermione thinks she has finally gone off the deep end because of who her crush is.

* * *

Hermione had just gotten onto the Hogwarts Express after saying goodbye to her parents it made her kind of sad to think this would be the last year she would be able to do this. It was her last year at Hogwarts. She went off in search of Harry and Ron. After walking for some time she bumped into a tall boy with unruly black hair and green eyes. "Harry!!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Hermione!" he laughed. She was then passed to Ron who swung her around in circles.

"Ron put me down!" she managed to scream out through her laughter. He set her down and she finally got a good look at them. Harry had grown and now stood at 5'11" still short compared to Ron who was 6'2". Harry still had the messiest hair anyone had ever seen but other then that looked the same. Ron had even more freckles and alot more muscle than before.

Hermione had also changed over the summer. She was now 5'7" and her hair had calmed down alot. Because of that fact she had started straightening it everyday. She had also started wearing a little bit of make-up. In short before she was pretty, now she was beautiful.

Ron and Harry wolf whistled when they saw her and both said at the same time "Were going to have to up security measures to make sure no boys take you away from us." They were only half joking. Hermione just laughed and grabbed their hands and dragged them into a compartment. They all started laughing and talking and before they knew it they had pulled up into the Hogsmeade station. They exited the train still laughing.

As they were walking to the carriages they heard talk of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. This didn't really surprise them, I mean they had a new one every year, why should this be any different? They sure didn't know.

They got out of the carriages and started to head to the castle. Still, all they heard was more talk of the new Defense professor. All the girls were saying he was 'so cute' and all of the guys were saying he used to play quiddich and that they also had a new flying instrucor, of course only this one would matter to them they are boys.

They make their way to Gryffindor table and sit down. Michel and James, basically the 4th year versions of Fred and George that had taken over pranking when they left, were taking bets on who the new Defence professor would be and how long they would last. Dumbledore stood up and asked everyone to get quiet

"Students, we have two new professors this year. I hope you will welcome them with open arms" he was quiet for a moment then continued "our new flying instructor is Oliver Wood." The people that remembered him stood up and cheered really loud, mostly Gryffindors. He stood up and took a bow and smiled at everyone. "Our other professor, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, is Marcus Flint." The Slytherins clapped while everyone else did a double take. He looked nothing like the Marcus Flint they remembered. He had straight teeth and looked as most girls would say HOT!

Even Hermione could not deny he looked good. They finished their food and Dumbledore dismissed everyone. Everyone was talking about the new teachers on the way up to the dorms.

"It's going to be great to have Oliver back" Harry said. Ron nodded his agreement. Hermione was too busy thinking about Marcus to even hear the conversation. As she climbed into bed that night she thought one thing.

'This is going to be a long year'

* * *

How was it? please review! This is my first fanfiction so cut me some slack and tell me what I can do to make it better!

Lynn


	2. An Interesting Morning

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like she had not gotten any sleep at all. This was mostly because of the fact that she had been thinking about the new school year and the new teachers.

'I don't want to get up" Hermione said out loud to herself. If she was going to get up she was going to have to have some major coffee.

She got up and got dressed, then heading straight for the great hall so she could get some coffee.

She looked up and saw professor Flint and blushed, this continued on for several weeks after that. This also happened in his class, but she didn't feel bad about it, every other girl blushed too.

* * *

Two weeks from then she woke up and decided to take a shower, she normally took them at night. Then after the shower she put on a bit more make-up than normal and dressed up a little more than normal, she just felt like dressing up for some reason.

She decided she was ready and headed down to get some breakfast.

When she reached the great hall she sought out Harry and Ron, she spotted them immediately, they had their girlfriends with them.

At the beginning of the year they had both begun dating two people you would have never expected. Harry was dating Pansy Parkinson and Ron was dating Luna Lovegood. Like I said they were never expected.

She went over and sat down.

"You look pretty today" they all said. She hated when people told her she looked pretty on certain days, did they think she was ugly on the rest?

"Thank you" she said back. She quickly grabbed some toast and put butter on there. She ate the toast and had some coffee. "I'm going to start heading to class" she told them as she got up. They waved goodbye as she walked out the doorway.

She was walking for a few minutes when she bumped into Oliver Wood, quite literally. They both went flying down to the ground. He looked up and caught who it was. He stood up and quickly helped her up.

"Hermione I was hoping to find you soon" he said in his Scottish accent. "Would you please come talk to me for a minute, in private?" he asked her. She looked around, there was nobody, how could they get anymore private? Instead of asking that she followed him around the corner.

She was about to ask what he wanted when she was all the sudden pinned to the wall. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I want you Hermione, you always walk around here and have almost every guy look at you, I don't like it. I've wanted you for more years than could have probably been acceptable with our age difference. Now that I am back I'm going to have you" he told her before crushing his mouth to hers.

Her eyes widened and she tried to push him away but he pinned her arms above her head. She wasn't responding to the kiss and wouldn't open her mouth so he bit down on her lip causing her to gasp in pain and open her mouth. She was crying as his tongue slipped into her mouth. That is when her savior came.

"What is going on here?" asked a voice that sounded extremely angry, it was Marcus.

Oliver pulled away and let go of Hermione. "Nothing is going on her Flint, and if you would kindly leave I have things to do" he told him.

"No, I don't think I will. Hermione has my class next and I was going to walk with her and discuss a project she did" said Marcus. It was clear to Oliver that he wasn't going to win so he started to walk away.

"We'll continue this discussion some other day Hermione" he told her as he walked out of view. That was all it took for Hermione's control to break and she fell to the ground sobbing. Marcus was immediately over there holding her and stroking her back to make her feel better.

When she had quit crying enough to talk Marcus asked her what Oliver did.

"He said he wanted to talk to me and then he told me he had wanted me for a long time, and now that he was here, he was going to have me" she told him in a whisper.

Marcus stiffened. "We're going to tell Dumbledore about this" Marcus told her.

"No" began Hermione "somebody probably put a potion or something in his drink, he wouldn't want me. So there is no reason to tell Dumbledore" she explained.

"Why wouldn't he want you?" Marcus questioned.

"There are a million other girls who want him and he would pick one of them who is prettier, smarter, and a million times better than me" she told him.

"You don't know what you are talking about" Marcus told her as he helped her to her feet.

"What do you mean?" she asked him as they started to walk to class.

"You will find out in time" was the only explanation he offered as they walked into his classroom.

* * *

Well there is the next chapter. The reason it took me so long to update is that I sort of lost my notebook with what was going to happen in each chapter... hehe... oops. Well I found it now and should be updating more often. Hope you liked it. Oh, and I love Oliver and I'm even mad at myself for making him seem all evil. Review please.

Lynn


End file.
